Galaxi
Galaxi (The Phoenix) is the Immortal Princess of the Underground Kingdom, daughter to Lord Khraim and twin sister of Crescent. She is the younger one of the two by mere seconds. Being born to the royal blood of the most ancient of civilizations, she was gifted with supernatural strength and other powers. Physical Appearances She has straight red hair and red eyes like fire, slightly lighter than her brother's. Her complexion is pale. She is Immortal, but looks like an average sixteen-year old girl. She is two inches shorter than her brother. She looks like her father, although with none of the cruelty that blazed in his eyes. History Galaxi was born in the year 1994 with her twin brother, Crescent, but she was younger by forty seconds. Being a Royal, she possessed fantastic powers and other abilities. But all of them remained in slumber because their mother refused to help. Most of their childhood was spent on studying the History of their kingdom and daydreaming. When they were sixteen, they were granted Immortality. Then they were sent to live with the Scythians, who trained them how to hunt and fight. Eventually, the twins discovered their powers and in the nights that followed after their discovery, they sneaked off the Scythians' camp and secretly tried to master them. They were sent back to the palace in the year 3000, when the Earthquake struck. For the first time, they were given the chance to go to the surface world, but were horrified when they learned their father was going to rule over its remains. When Lord Khraim's dictatorship led him to kill countless of innocent lives, the twins turned to rebels and decided they have to do whatever it takes to stop the slaughter that is beginning to lead the humankind to extinction--even if they have to destroy their own father. Personality Galaxi is a cunning, brave and intelligent girl that can also have quite a temper. In short, she is a warrior. She never backs down without a fight. Also, she is very determined. She is more optimistic and cheerful than Crescent and she sometimes get too talkative and annoying. Since the Scythians awakened her "huntress instincts", she learned to be more patient and to be more aware of her surroundings. Galaxi is very loyal, which is always a problem--she always puts her trust in the wrong people. She is also very humble and kind. Powers and Abilities Ever since she was born, Galaxi has supernatural strength. Also, she can control the elements of Fire and Ice. She can also control objects with her mind. She has another form called "The Phoenix", where she turns into a bird of flame. This allows her to destroy everything that stands in her way but she is also very vulnerable, as water can greatly weaken her. Galaxi can shoot very accurately, fight viciously with a sword or a dagger and hunt tirelessly until she finds her prey and kills it. Relationships Crescent - She has a very close relationship with her twin brother. They were rarely seen separated from each other. Though neither she or Crescent would admit it, they love each other very much. They look out for each other and they work well as a team. They fight every now and then, but their relationship remains strong. Lord Khraim - When she was young, Galaxi thought highly of her father. But it all changed when she saw what he did with the Refuge. Now, she hates him, but still believes he can be changed. Deep inside, she still loves him but her desire for what is right made her turn against her father. Truth be told, Galaxi is angry at him for killing the innocents but to her, family is family and that will never change. Lady Ynaia - Galaxi had a very distant relationship with her mother. Lady Ynaia rarely showed herself to people, even to her children. So, Galaxi's feelings for her are a bit complicated and Crescent was convinced she has no feelings for Lady Ynaia at all. Category:Characters Category:Female